


Tell that Devil

by VampSlayer93



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampSlayer93/pseuds/VampSlayer93
Summary: Family ties, Friendships, Love and Betrayal, Gunslingers and Booze. What else could you want in a messed up love story?
Relationships: Bobo del Rey | Robert Svane/Original Female Character(s), Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 6





	Tell that Devil

Delilah Holliday had no idea what new world she was stepping into. One of familiar family ties, dear friends, gunslingers, evil from hell and ultimately love and betrayal. This one is gonna be interesting. I've always wanted to do a fic for Bobo Del Rey, he was a truly demented, tortured and misunderstood soul and he deserves some happiness right? Please be gentle with me, I'm new to the writing world but I've been searching for a story like this and didn't find one that satisfied me. Let's give it a try!


End file.
